Jason Mars
Jason Mars is probably autistic. Two years before the events of Heavy Rain, he became separated from his father when the family went to visit a mall. Grace took Shaun to look for shoes, leaving Ethan the responsibility of looking after Jason. Jason walks away, and is later found by a clown selling balloons. Note if you catch up to Jason before he gets to the clown, you can no longer call for him. Either way, He begs his father to buy him a balloon. Ethan buys him a red balloon and Jason walks off at once while Ethan finds his wallet to pay for the balloon. Grace returns with Shaun, and inquires after Jason. The parents panic, and Ethan runs off to find his son. Ethan spots Jason's red balloon on the lower floor of the mall, but is impeded by large crowds, a release of a large number of balloons, and a look-a-like. Finally, Ethan sees a red balloon heading toward the exit of the mall and across the street. He calls out to Jason, who begins to cross the street without looking to rejoin his dad. Ethan suddenly looks to see a car coming fast down the street, unaware. Ethan jumps out in an attempt to save his son, and both are hit. It appears that Ethan takes most of the damage, though it is later revealed that Jason died and Ethan was left in a coma. In the version of Heavy Rain before the final cut the car accident was much more graphic. Jason was flung onto the pavement where Grace was standing and that's what caused Grace's reaction. In the final cut this had to be edited but Grace's reaction was left in. Jason's death has haunted the family ever since, and is probably responsible for his parents' divorce and his brother's melancholia. The incident at the mall also gave Ethan a severe case of agoraphobia, causing him to feel very short of breath when in places with large crowds. Jason reappears in the chapter Lexington Station, in a hallucination that Ethan has. Ethan believes to see Jason running with a red balloon through the train station, until realizing that he truly is gone forever. Jason is voiced by Taylor Gasman. Quentin de Gruttola and Tommy Simeon were also credited as playing Jason. Chapters Jason appears in: *Prologue *The Mall (Killed) *Lexington Station (In Ethan's hallucination) Trivia *Sony asked QuanticDream to stop a bit with the maturity of the game. The cutting has touched the death of Jason, as it was firstly planned to show the boy rolling on the ground, after the car accident. *The Origami Killer witnessed Jason's death. He would remember this later, when he tested Ethan Mars. *There are concept pictures of Jason, showing that the design on his T-shirt was the Origami bird, with word "SKATE". *The voice actor for Jason, Taylor Gasman, has the same last name as David Gasman, who voices Paco Mendez, though this is unknown if they are related. *Taylor Gasman, as mentioned above, is also the voice actor of John Sheppard. QuanticDream has done this numerous times with Heavy Rain. It is also the case of Miroslav Korda and Nathaniel Williams, with similar roles also. *Jason is one of the few characters to die non-optionally. *A meme has spawned from when you call for Jason during the Prologue and Ethan's blackouts, poking fun at the somewhat humorous ways you call for his name. This has been called "Press X to Jason" *Jason is 10 when he is killed, which is 2 years before Shaun turns 10, that would make him 12 if he was alive. *It can be considered strange that Jason died even though Ethan protected him. However, since Jason is only a child, while Ethan is an adult, it is very likely Jason suffered some extend of injuries, even though the car hit Ethan. *Unfortunately if Ethan had not called Jason and instead crossed the road to get him Jason would most likely not have died; however this option is not available. *Note that even if you replay the game and know not to follow the wrong ballon you will have to eventually as the player cannot exit the store until he has gone to the wrong child. Mars, Jason Mars, Jason Mars, Jason Mars, Jason